


A Good Night's Sleep

by Lirillith



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Compromise, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To quote the prompt that birthed it:  The hardest part of sleeping with someone is figuring out how to <em>sleep</em> with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Night's Sleep

Kotetsu had _sort of_ expected this. He'd lived with Tomoe's cold feet on his legs and tendency to kick, so he knew Bunny would have his own quirks. He'd just sort of forgotten how _annoying_ it was in reality. Telling himself that of course Bunny would steal all the covers, or talk in his sleep, or what have you, wasn't the same as actually waking up in the middle of the night freezing.

Barnaby had tried to expect it. Kotetsu had warned him after the first night they spent together that actually sharing a bed was always a compromise. Being able to wake up and touch Kotetsu whenever he needed to seemed, to him, like it was worth some compromises. And then it became a regular thing.

The sheets were one of their biggest points of contention. Barnaby believed in making the bed every morning like a civilized person, with the the sheets tucked in crisply at the foot of the bed, and then sleeping under a sheet and a blanket. Kotetsu, who had apparently grown up in a _barn,_ believed in either kicking all the sheets down to the foot of the bed, or untucking them, because he claimed he felt like he was mummified with tucked-sheets covering his legs.

"Well _I_ feel mummified with untucked sheets getting tangled around my legs!"

"Why can't we just use fitted sheets?"

"You do, at your house, and you still untuck the top sheet so I wake up feeling like my ankles are shackled."

Barnaby switched to using fitted sheets on his own mattress. It didn't help, because he still had the sheets tucked in at the foot, and Kotetsu still had to kick them away, and Barnaby still complained about that.

And then there were the other quandaries. Barnaby liked to curl up; Kotetsu might start on his side, but for most of the night he slept sprawled out, arms stretched. Sometimes if Barnaby got up early he'd come back to find Kotetsu fully spread-eagled on the bed, which might have been sexier if it weren't so exasperating and didn't so often involve waking up in the wee hours of the morning with Kotetsu's hand in his face. Barnaby liked to pull the covers around himself, and Kotetsu wanted to remain covered while he sprawled across the entire bed.

"We need a king-size," Barnaby told him, one grouchy four-in-the-morning, when Kotetsu was trying to haul covers off of him.

"Maybe two. Pushed together. Then you can have your mummification and I can sleep like a free man."

Kotetsu tried sleeping on top of the top sheet Bunny insisted upon, but then Bunny complained that he couldn't warm his cold feet on Kotetsu, because Kotetsu apparently had a secret weakness for sadists.

"Why should that bother me?" Kotetsu asked. "You not putting your feet on me is a feature, not a bug."

"Only for you!"

Bunny claimed that Kotetsu snored when he slept on his back, which was an _obvious_ falsehood, because Kotetsu could never sleep through snoring, including his own. Clearly Bunny was hallucinating, or mishearing the mattress creaking, or something. So Bunny started recording them when they slept, which meant Kotetsu kept rolling onto Bunny's phone in the night, which was unexpected enough to wake him up.

"No, you woke up because of your own snoring," Bunny insisted.

"Lies."

"Let me play the recording for you."

"In the morning," Kotetsu groaned.

And then there were the nights that Barnaby jolted awake with nightmares and Kotetsu was there to hold him until his heartbeat quieted and his breathing slowed again. The nights when Kotetsu just wanted to fling an arm over Bunny - consciously, for once - and reassure himself that there was a warm body in bed with him, someone who loved him and would put up with all his annoying habits, no matter what. The mornings when they made love sleepily, comfortably, too warm and happy to worry about coffee or the rest of the day, and the evenings when they fell asleep curled up together, even though they'd roll apart in the night.


End file.
